thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars (2018)
Champs vs. Stars is a ten-week spin-off show hosted by WWE superstar and former challenge competitor, Mike Mizanin. The show will feature ten fan-favorite champions from past seasons of The Challenge competing against the “stars” team, which for the first time, consists of both celebs and athletes. The winner will take home a share of $150,000 to donate to their charities. Description Hosted by WWE superstar and former challenge competitor Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, this show features 10 of the fiercest champions from past Challenge seasons. The alumni go head to head against 10 celebrity athletes and entertainers in challenge-style competitions to determine who will reign supreme. Cast | |} Format This season follows the same format as the previous Champs vs. Stars with the following differences: *The players will not play as Champs and Stars, but as mixed teams of Red and Blue. In Episode 7, the teams were dispersed and players were put into pairs. *'Power Play': The MVP will be given a power play each challenge. *After the elimination, the team can choose whether or not they want to save their teammate and allow them to return to the game. Each team only has one opportunity to save an eliminated player. Game Summary Elimination chart Notes *Elimination losers that are crossed out indicate that the player was saved by their team. *The players originally played as Champs and Stars in the "Stair Down" challenge. CT & Tony had the fastest times and became captains of the Red and Blue teams respectively. The winners of the challenge were determined by the fastest overall time after teams were selected. *After multiple confrontations with multiple cast members, Hennessy decided to withdraw from the competition in Episode 3 as she felt it was not best for her to stay. *As the Episode 3 MVP, CT's Power Play was to grant one female immunity from the elimination. He decided to give the immunity to Selita. *Aneesa was removed from the competition in Episode 4 after breaking her ankle in the "Face Off" challenge. The female elimination was cancelled as a result. *In Episode 4, Louise was given a special Power Play where she can trade a female on her team for another from the Red Team. She decided to trade Tori for Ashley. *In Episode 5, Daniel's Power Play allowed him to switch the previous Red Team Arena nominee, Jozea, with any other male on the team. He ultimately decided to nominate Devin. *In Episode 6, Drake's Power Play allowed him the replace either Ashley or Lil' Mama with any other female from the Blue and Red teams, respectively, to compete in the Arena. *In Episode 7, all players were split into pairs. The pairs were chosen by the order of the leader board choosing another player. Arena progress ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was named MVP and was safe from the Arena, as well as earning $1,000 for their charity. : The contestant was not selected for the Arena. : The contestant lost in the Arena but was saved by their team. : The contestant won in the Arena and earned $500 for their charity. : The contestant was eliminated at the challenge. : The contestant lost in the Arena. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness or injury. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was disqualified from the competition. Leaderboard progress Gallery AneesaCvS2.png|'Champ' Aneesa ArianFoster.png|'Star' Arian AshleyCvS2.png|'Champ' Ashley BrookeHogan.png|'Star' Brooke CasperSmart.png|'Star' Casper CTCvS2.png|'Champ' CT DanielGibson.png|'Star' Daniel DevinCvS2.png|'Champ' Devin DrakeBell.png|'Star' Drake HennessyCarolina.png|'Star' Hennessy JozeaFlores.png|'Star' Jozea KailahCvS2.png|'Champ' Kailah KamCvS2.png|'Champ' Kam LilMama.png|'Star' Lil Mama LouiseHazelCvS2.png|'Star' Louise SelitaEbanks.png|'Star' Selita ShaneCvS2.png|'Champ' Shane TonyCvS2.png|'Champ' Tony ToriCvS2.png|'Champ' Tori WesCvS2.png|'Champ' Wes Category:Spin-offs Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018)